Jeu d'enfant
by Chachaperon
Summary: Traduction de la série de drabbles Child's play de passionately-happy. Résumé: Comment Natasha et Steve sont tombé amoureux.
1. La rencontre

Bonjour, bonsoir. J'ai découvert un soir l'histoire Child's play de passionately happy, et je suis devenu accro à cette fiction. Je l'ai donc traduite, car j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait très peu de fiction en français sur le couple Steve/Natasha. Avec l'accord de l'auteur, j'essayerai de traduire le plus fidèlement possible cette histoire. Si vous êtes doué en anglais, essayez de la lire car elle est génial.

Je vous préviens c'est une série de drabbles sur le couple Steve/Natasha.

Je ne possède pas l'histoire ni les personnage de Marvel ( même si j'aimerai bien :p)

* * *

« L'amour c'est pour les enfants » :dit-elle

« Cela n'a pas besoin de l'être » : répond-il

* * *

« Agent Romanoff- Captain Rogers »

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

« Madame » il hoche et la tête et lui sourit.

A l'intérieur d'elle même Natasha fangirler.

« Salut » grinça t-elle

Donc, c'est le fameux Captain America ? Il était beau. Pendant un moment Natasha le regarda de haut en bas puis lui montra son plus beau sourire en espérant l'épater…mais elle vit l'expression de Coulson et se ravisa.

(Si elle devait faire quelque chose avec Captain America, elle devait d'abord se débarrasser de Coulson)

« Ils ont besoin de vous sur le pont » dit-elle à Coulson, en essayant de le chasser. « Ils ont commencé à le chercher avec le visage ». ("They're starting the face trace.")

Coulson fit un clin d'œil à Natasha et regarda une dernière fois Steve comme un fan.

Steve et Natasha regardèrent Coulson partir et marchèrent dans la direction opposé.

« C'était la folie, ici, quand on vous a retrouvé dans la glace »commença-t-elle en regardant Captain America. Steve sourit en hochant la tête.

« J'ai cru que Coulson allait s'évanouir. Il vous a demandé de signer ses cartes de Captain America ? »

Il n'est pas le seul qui a failli s'évanouir, pensa-t-elle.

Steve haussa un sourcil : « Des cartes ? »

Natasha gloussa, Steve était confus et elle trouvait cela adorable. « Elles sont vintage. Il en est très fier »

Steve fit un sourire amusé à Natasha. Les battements de son cœur montèrent en flèche. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux durant un moment jusqu'à ce que l'attention de Steve se porte vers homme qui était derrière eux.

« Docteur Banner »

Natasha gémit et maudit intérieurement Hulk. Sa peur de Hulk se transformé en mépris.

Il n'aurait pas pu lui laisser un seul moment avec Captain America ?

* * *

Voilà la rencontre entre Steve et Natasha.

J'espère que cela vous avez aimé. Je n'ai pas sur correctement traduire "They're starting the face trace." et j'en suis désolé.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez par review. Une review fait toujours plaisir.


	2. Ballet

Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'ai un peu galéré à certain moment pour le traduire, mais bon je pense que dans l'ensemble sa ira.

* * *

De la musique classique sortait des haut-parleurs, Natasha portait la traditionnelle tenue de ballerine, elle dansait lentement et sensuellement, exécutait chaque mouvement avec le type de grâce d'une personne qui a pratiqué la danse pendant des années.

Elle faisait des pirouettes en pointe, plier et tondue avec passion, sentant la musique couler à travers son corps. Comme la chanson allait se terminer, elle respira lourdement et fit une révérence en direction de la fenêtre de sa chambre, imaginant le son d'applaudissement.

Attendez- elle n'imagine pas ! Natasha se retourna pour faire face au sourire de Steve Rogers penché contre le chambranle, ses yeux bleus lumineux, brillaient quand il applaudissait. La russe resta froide, le silence entre eux était cassé par les applaudissements de Steve. Quand Steve arrêta d'applaudir, il souri à Natasha de fierté. « C'était magnifique Natasha »

Il le dit avec tant de chaleur que Natasha sentait que ses joues commençaient à devenir rouge, mais son instinct reprit le dessus et donna à au blond son meilleur regard menaçant il n'y aurait pas moyen qu'elle se laisserait compromettre par quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaît que depuis quelques mois. Plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches, elle grogna : « Que faites vous ici ? »

Steve était Captain America, il ne semblait pas menacé. A la place il rougit et mis ses mains dans ses poches, il semblait plus timide que menacé. « J'ai entendu de la musique »

Natasha fondit instantanément à l'expression sur le visage du Captain, mais elle masqua ce sentiment d'affection pour lui avec un sourcil levé. « Donc, vous l'avez suivi et vous m'avez vu danser. »

Steve tira ses mains de ses poches et regarda Natasha, ses yeux bleus dans les émeraudes. « En fait, je suis heureux de l'avoir fait.»

Natasha céda à la vulnérabilité et rougit comme Steve, qui lui donna un dernier sourire fier et sortit de la pièce.

Elle n'aurait pas honte d'admettre qu'elle regarda ses fesses quand il s'éloigna.

* * *

Quelle chipie cette Natasha. Bon vous me direz qui n'a pas mater les fesses de Captain America. Les filles, faut avouez qu'ont l'a toute fait. Si, si, ne niez pas.

J'essaie de traduire les autres chapitres avant la rentrée, mais sa va pas être facile, car il y en a 45!

Sinon, une petite review, pour voir vos impressions et me donner du courage!


	3. Technologie

J'essaie de traduire le plus de chapitre possible avant la rentrée. En attendant j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

« Natasha ?»

« Hmm ? » L'espionne en question détourna son regard de sa tasse de café, pour voir un super soldat très frustré tenant un Iphone dans sa main.

« Comment ça marche ? » demanda-t-il en touchant nerveusement l'écran.

Natasha tourna ses lèvres vers le haut pendant une seconde, elle ne pouvait résister. Steve était tellement mignon quand il était confronté à la technologie moderne. La rousse prit son café dans sa main et se dirigea vers le canapé où elle s'assit à côté du super soldat. « Qu'es ce que vous ne comprenez pas exactement ? »

« Tout » répondit-il en rougissant. « Je ne peux même pas aller sur ce téléphone, et il n'arrête pas de sonner et il y a ce bruit qui me perturbe… »

« J'aime les gros culs et je ne peux pas mentir, vous aussi vous ne pouvez pas le nier ». Il jeta le téléphone sur le canapé et le blond enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Natasha fit un bruit d'amusement et de dégout, posa sa tasse de café sur la table en face d'elle pour qu'elle puisse attraper le téléphone. Penché sur Steve qui rougissait, elle prit le téléphone dans ses mains et regarda l'identité de la personne qui appelait, puis soupira. Bien sûr.

« Es ce que c'est Tony qui t'a donné ce téléphone ? » demanda Natasha en regardant le gadget.

« Oui » répondit Steve, étouffé par ses mains.

« C'est ce qui explique la sonnerie obscène », soupira Natasha. Contre toute attente, la rousse frotta le dos du soldat pour le réconforter. « C'est bon, on donnera une leçon à Stark plus tard. Pendant ce temps, nous devons nous concentrer pour essayer de comprendre ce téléphone ».

« Bon, ça va », Steve soupira, enleva ses mains de sa tête pour jeter un regard sur le téléphone dans les mains de Natasha. Natasha tendit le téléphone à Steve. Il glissa la surface de l'écran vers le bas sur la table à côté du café de la rousse, en face d'eux. « Tu vois, je ne peux pas l'ouvrir ! ».

La rousse haussa un sourcil. »Pourquoi vous faites glisser le téléphone sur la table ? ».

Steve prit le téléphone et montra l'écran rayé. « Il dit faites glisser pour déverrouiller ! »

Natasha laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré, il semblait, qua ça allait le travailler toute la nuit.

Mais si elle avait vu les étincelles dans les yeux de Steve, en reconnaissance après que la tempête soit passé, peut-être qu'il valait mieux rester dans les parages.

* * *

Une petite review avant de partir? S'il vous plait ( yeux larmoyant du Chat potté!)


	4. Public Displays of Affection

Steve était embrouillé.

Considérant qu'il était au milieu d'une bataille, d'une part et d'autre part, il se demandait si le couple était effectivement au courant de ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Assis sur les débris d'un bâtiment que Loki avait détruit quelques instants avant, deux adolescents s'embrassaient avidement, faisaient des choses qui brûlaient les yeux vierges de Steve. Il regarda en silence, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait en ce moment.

Jusqu'à ce que Natasha intervienne.

« Hey Cap » la rouquine atterrit juste à côté de lui, sautant de nulle part. Le Captain reconnut sa présence avec un hochement de tête, ses yeux ne quittant pas le couple sur les débris.

Natasha suivit son regard et étouffa un rire en voyant l'expression maladive de Steve. « Je vois que tu n'est pas très adepte du PDA »

Steve ne regardait plus les deux adolescents et leva un sourcil à l'espionne « PDA ? »

« Public Displays of Affection ». Expliqua Natasha. « C'est quand les couples font des choses physiquement intimes devant des personnes ».

« Eh bien, je peux voir ça » Steve montra le couple qui était maintenant entré dans la deuxième base. Il grimaça et détourna son regard vers l'espionne à côté de lui. « Mais vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu inapproprié sachant que nous sommes au milieu d'une bataille ? Je veux dire, cette fille est pratiquement nu et ce garçon à l'air d'être ivre », dit-il en montrant le couple qui était juste vêtus de leurs sous-vêtements et que leurs vêtements étaient jetés dans la rue.

Natasha se mordit la lèvre et essayer de cacher son rire, elle remarqua que les yeux de Steve étaient rivés sur les lèvres de Natasha, une expression de curiosité et un soupçon de désir luisait dans ses yeux. Natasha se rapprocha du Captain, qui immédiatement recula en rougissant. Natasha regarda dans les yeux du Captain, en léchant ses lèvres comme elle venait de le faire. Sans rompre ce moment de proximité qu'ils avaient eu, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Steve.

Steve était maintenant rouge comme une tomate. « Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez pour le PDA, Agent Romanoff ».

Natasha sourit à l'utilisation de son nom professionnel. « Eh bien, Captain Rogers vous seriez surpris. »

Elle embrassa une nouvelle fois la joue de Steve Rogers et se dirigea vers le couple qui était sur les débris en sous-vêtement loin de porter leurs vêtements d'anniversaire. « Je ne vous recommanderais pas de faire cela ici, si j'étais vous » dit-elle.

Steve suivait Natasha, il ne pouvait pas l'aider mais il se demandait comment il se sentirait si lui et Natasha était dans cette position.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous plait toujours. Je viens de penser à quelque chose, es ce que vous pensez que c'est mieux que Steve et Natasha se tutoient ou se vouvoient? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez par review.


	5. Costume patriotique

« Wow ! »

Natasha regarda Tony glousser, une caméra à la main et qui riait. « On dirait que quelqu'un est allé au-delà des attentes »

La rousse plissa les yeux, mais à l'intérieur d'elle même, elle pensait que Stark avait raison. Natasha était vêtue du costume complet de Betsy Ross avec le chapeau, les chaussures clichés, les chaussettes et les célèbres étoiles rouges, blanches, bleues et la robe à rayures. Elle avait mis ses cheveux en un chignon qu'elle fourra négligemment sous son chapeau blanc et même-si Dieu l'avait interdit- mit du gloss. Du gloss à la fraise.

Donc, vous voyez pour Natasha, c'était un grand moment.

Considérant que c'était l'anniversaire de Captain Rogers, évidemment.

Alors que Steve était en mission, il y a quelques semaines. Le reste du groupe pensait à la façon dont ils allaient célébrer l'anniversaire de leur Captain. Ils avaient tous proposaient leurs idées, plus horribles, stupide et/ou impossible à faire que les précédentes. Puis Tony, étant le narcissique qu'il était, proposa de faire une fête surprise sur le thème de l'Amérique, pour un peu plus « durcir ses couilles ». Natasha, Thor, Clint et Bruce avaient pensé que cette idée était ridicule, mais Natasha en secret aimait cette idée, mais ne le dit pas, ne voulant pas augmenter l'égo surdimensionné de Stark.

Ce qui explique pourquoi elle était la seule vêtue de vêtement aux couleurs des Etats-Unis alors que le reste de ses coéquipiers avait fait un gâteau sur le thème des Etats-Unis, ce qui était drôle, c'est que l'idée de ce gâteau était celle de Natasha.

« Nat, tu va donner une érection au Captain » dit Clint d'un ton neutre en répandant du glaçage rouge, bleu et blanc sur le gâteau à la vanille.

Natasha laissa échapper un chapelet de malédictions (ici, je pense que c'est plutôt des insultes) à l'archer, à laquelle il montra le couteau couvert de glaçage en signe de capitulation.

Bruce grogna depuis le canapé où il était avec son ordinateur. « Tu es jolie Natasha. N'écoute pas ce que Stark ou Barton ont à dire ».

« Hey ! » Tony lança un regard accusateur vers le scientifique aux manières douces. »Je croyais que tu étais de mon côté ! »

« En effet, Lady Romanoff ! » dit Thor, qui venait de faire exploser le grille-pain. « Ami Banner est correct dans sa déclaration ».

Natasha soupira, caressant son couteau qui était dans sa poche basse, ayant l'intention de l'utiliser sur Stark. Un éclair de panique parcourut son corps quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait pas. Elle courut jusqu'à l'ascenseur, renversant le génie, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope et appuya sur le bouton de son étage.

Une fois qu'elle avait rangé ses armes à feu dans sa robe, elle se précipita dans le hall où une porte d'ascenseur était sur le point de se fermer.

« Tenez l'ascenseur ! » cria-t-elle, tenant sa robe pour éviter de trébucher. La porte de l'ascenseur resta ouverte pour elle et elle était sur le point d'entrer quand elle s'arrêta choqué quoique un peu effrayée.

Steve Rogers était dans l'ascenseur, ses yeux parcouraient de haut en bas la tenue de Natasha. Il la regarda bouche-bée pendant un instant, ses yeux rivés sur la robe jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à lui et laissa échapper un petit rire, un sourire lumineux traversa son visage.

Natasha entra dans l'ascenseur et se tenait au côté opposé du Captain, qui la regardait toujours avec amusement…et un soupçon d'excitation ? Le Captain poussa un autre petit rire amusé dans le silence qui s'était immiscé entre eux.

L'ascenseur arriva enfin à l'étage et le couple était mal-à l'aise (dans le cas de Natasha): silence quand les portes se sont ouvertes. Steve regarda une fois de plus Natasha et finalement ils se regardèrent enfin dans les yeux. Steve rompit ce silence en donnant un sourire timide à Natasha.

« Tu es magnifique, Natasha »dit-il avant de sortit de l'ascenseur.

Natasha pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent brutalement. Elle essaya de se calmer.

Les gars, quel spectacle à voir, une des plus dangereuses espionne, en train de fangirler sur Captain America.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Laissez des reviews. Le costume qu'elle port vous pouvez le voir à cette adresse: . /tumblr_m5pl3onI4Z1qaivi5o1_

Ce chapitre s'inspire du film Le journal d'une baby-sitter, où Scarlett Johansson joue le rôle d'une baby-sitter et Chris Evans jour le rôle d'un étudiant à Harvard. Je vous conseille de le voir car certains moments sont très drôle.


	6. Le secret de Natasha

« Clint Barton, je vais te tuer ! »

Un rire provient de l'archer que Natasha chassé autour de la Tour. « Viens me chercher, Nat. Je sais que tu peux courir plus vite que ça ! »

« Puis-je intervenir, Mademoiselle Romanoff » demanda Jarvis, mais Tony en train de regarder avec amusement les deux espions qui courait dans sa maison, appuya sur le bouton mute de Jarvis, pour le faire taire.

« Vas-y, Legolas ! », cria Tony qui était ignoré par les deux agents.

Clint appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur rapidement mais en voyant Natasha s'approcher de lui à vive allure, il sauta par la fenêtre et commença à escalader le gratte-ciel.

Natasha le suivit.

Une fraction de seconde après que l'espionne coursait l'archer, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Bruce et Thor rentrèrent dans la salle à manger avec des courses et des sacs de McDonalds dans leurs mains.

Thor, laissa tomber la pile de sacs sur le sol et prit 20 morceaux de nuggets de poulet et prit 15 de ces nuggets et les fourra dans sa bouche en une seule fois. « J'aime beaucoup la nourriture de Midgard, ami Stark ! », dit-il. « Vous devriez utiliser votre génie pour créer ce McDonald sur Asgard. »

Bruce sourit à Tony. « Donc, qu'es ce que j'ai raté ? »Demanda-t-il en rangeant les courses dans le frigo.

Tony ricana et prit une gorgée de vin. « Oh, mon cher Banner, tu n'as pas idée.»

Natasha rentra à l'intérieur du gratte-ciel après qu'elle ait vu Barton sauter par la fenêtre, il y a une fraction de seconde. Elle chassa le tireur d'élite à travers les couloirs, et s'arrêta quand elle l'avait coincé à un coin d'une pièce, mais il ouvrit une porte sortit de nulle part, et la claqua au nez de l'espionne.

« Barton ! »grogna-t-elle. « Je jure devant Dieu, que si tu ne me donne pas mes armes, je casserai cette porte et je te tuerai avec mon petit doigt. »

Clint ouvrit la porte et avant que Natasha puisse faire quoique se soit, il était derrière elle et lui baissa son pantalon. Choqué, Natasha, sans penser à remettre son pantalon, tenta de saisir le tireur d'élite dans une étreinte mortelle, mais Clint se déplaça rapidement et rentra dans la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Natasha jura tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Elle portait une chemise à carreaux et un jean. Il était évident qu'elle n'allait pas très bien.

« Très mature, Barton. »grogna la rousse. Clint passa ses doigts en-dessous de la porte et Natasha les attrapa. « Maintenant écoute moi bien Barton. Et je ne répéterais pas, je ne lâcherai pas tes doigts tant que tu n'ouvriras pas cette porte !»

« Excusez-moi » dit une voix depuis l'ascenseur, Natasha passa sa tête entre ses jambes pour voir Steve qui fixait avec amusement le boxer de la marque Victoria Secret de Natasha. Natasha lâcha les doigts de Clint pour remettre son jean et rougit de cette situation.

« Oh, salut Steve » dit Natasha en croisant son regard. « Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Tony, m'a demandé de donner à Clint son nouvel arc » dit-il en montrant l'arc et des flèches explosives qui étaient dans son dos.

« Merci, mec ! » dit Clint qui collait son visage rayonnant à l'embrasure de la porte « Laisse le ici ! Je le prendrai quand Tasha partira. Merci Cap ! »

« Pas de problème Clint », répondit Steve en ne quittant pas des yeux Natasha.

Sentant que quelque chose se passait entre les deux, Clint leur souri. « Je ferai mieux d'enlever mes vêtements. Je suis en sueur. »

« Cela semble être une mode dans cette tour »dit Steve en regardant Natasha droit dans les yeux.

Natasha donna à Steve son regard de Black Widow, auquel Steve répondit en se mordant la lèvre et en rougissant. Natasha tira sur sa tresse, ayant pris conscience de ce qui venait de se passer.

Steve sourit à Natasha et mit l'arc et les flèches devant la porte où se trouvait Clint. Il partit vers l'ascenseur, ses yeux bleus brillants d'amusement. « Je vous vois plus tard Agent Romanoff. »

« En passant », dit-il avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se ferment. « J'aime beaucoup vos gouts en matière de sous-vêtement. Le jaune vous va très bien. »

Natasha rougit.

* * *

Ce chapitre est inspiré d'une scène du film le journal d'une baby-sitter que je vous conseille de voir. J'ai eu un peu de mal à traduire la course poursuite entre Natasha et Clint. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant. Pour moi, les vacances sont finis, donc j'essayerai de poster un chapitre tout les week-end mais cela sera un peu compliqué. Une petite review, s'il vous plait!


	7. Une chanson pour Steve

**Désolé de poster ce chapitre en retard mais je suis au lycée et donc mon emploi du temps est chargé.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas. Dans ce chapitre Natasha n'as pas vraiment le caractère de son personnage dans le film Avengers. Je pense que vous comprendrez mieux quand vous lirez.**

* * *

Natasha s'assit sur son lit, la porte soigneusement fermée et grattais sur sa guitare, en fredonnant une mélodie dans sa barbe en harmonie avec les notes qu'elle grattait.

Une fois terminé, la rouquine sourit et posa la guitare sur le lit, et laissa courir ses doigts de haut en bas sur les cordes. Quand elle était plus jeune, elle aimait chanter et danser et même si elle a déclaré publiquement qu'elle était une danseuse, elle n'avait jamais mentionné qu'elle avait aussi prospéré dans la voix. Pas même à Clint.

Chanter était un moyen d'échapper à la réalité, ainsi elle pouvait se tailler une histoire avec ses mots qui ne ressemble à la sienne, imaginé qu'elle était une autre personne à ce moment-là. Une personne qui n'a pas de dette marqué au fer rouge. Elle pourrait être normale.

Mettant ses lunettes de lecture, elle atteint sous son matelas et pris un journal, chargé de serrures en acier et d'avertissements. Elle prit la clé qui était sur elle, ouvrit le carnet et en sorti un stylo Hello Kitty. Elle roula des yeux en revoyant l'intérieur du journal et le stylo. Dès qu'elle ouvrit son journal, Natasha écrit, les mots débordant de sa pensée comme de la peinture débordant sur une toile.

Récemment, Steve avait ... joué avec ses sentiments. Il lui a fait sentir des choses que seul Clint était capable de lui faire ressentir dans le passé, ce qui était inacceptable pour Natasha.

Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser compromettre.

Mais ce ne serait pas une excuse pour ne pas offrir à Steve son cadeau d'anniversaire, puisque son anniversaire approchait si vite. Natasha avait pensé à porter une tenue sexy aux couleurs des Etats-Unis juste pour réveiller un peu l'excitation de Steve, mais elle considéra que ce n'était pas un cadeau très approprié.

Elle était à court d'idées.

(Banner, Thor et Clint s'étaient mis ensemble pour lui offrir un carnet de croquis artistique et Stark avait acheté l'ensemble du magasin Michaels (magasin de bricolage artistique aux Etats-Unis), de sorte que Natasha était convaincue que son cadeau ne serait pas aussi mémorable.)

Natasha griffonna son nom et celui de Steve dans un cœur, semblable à une jeune adolescente normale de notre époque. Et tout autour de ce cœur, elle griffonna des phrases sur la façon dont Steve la faisait ressentir.

Une fois fini, elle rangea sa plume Hello Kitty et ramassa sa guitare, laissant le journal ouvert sur son lit. Elle commença à gratté des accords aléatoires sur sa guitare et à chanter ses paroles.

Alors qu'elle chantait, une pensée lui vient à l'esprit : ce serait une idée originale d'écrire une chanson pour Steve! Natasha arrêta de jouer et pensa aux choses qu'elle aimerait chanter à Steve.

Presque étourdiment, Natasha lança la guitare sur le côté et prit son portable.

Oh, elle allait donner à Steve le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire.

~. ~

" Joyeux Anniversaire Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Steve!"

Steve sourit au quintet qui chantaient à haute voix autour de lui, ne montrant aucune pitié pour l'audition de la nouvelle année 20 quelque chose/90 quelque chose vieux. Une fois qu'ils aient terminés de chanter, Bruce coupa le gâteau au thème américain et Steve fit en sorte de faire un câlin à chacun de ses amis.

(Natasha aima à penser que l'étreinte qu'il lui avait donné était plus longue que les autres.)

Une fois que les Vengeurs avaient fini de manger le ravissant gâteau, Tony fit assoir tout les Vengeurs à la table du dîner, avec Steve à la tête.

"Maintenant les cadeaux!" proclama joyeusement Stark.

Natasha tenait un ukulélé derrière son dos quand elle rejoignit ses amis à la table. Ses yeux balayaient ses amis coéquipiers : Stark avait l'air béat comme toujours, Barton, Thor et Bruce tenté en vain de cacher leur cadeau et Steve, n'était pas très à l'aise avec l'attention qu'il recevait actuellement.

(Si quelqu'un devait être mal à l'aise, c'était Natasha. Elle avait été choisie pour siéger à l'autre bout de la table, ses yeux seraient directement en contact avec ceux de Steve quand elle chantera. Génial.)

"Moi, d'abord!" cria Clint, en tendant une boîte négligemment empaqueté, à Steve.

Steve pris la boîte de Clint avec un sourire et arracha le papier cadeau pour l'ouvrir, avec l'enthousiasme d'un gamin excité le jour de Noël. Une fois que tous les lambeaux rouges, blancs et bleues du cadeau était sur la table, les cinq Avengers regardés le bonheur du Capitaine quand il serra le carnet de dessin sur sa poitrine.

"Merci, Clint," dit-il chaleureusement.

Thor laisse échapper une toux et Bruce lança un regard meurtrier à Clint. "Thor et moi avons été impliqués dans le cadeau aussi!"

«J'ai vous ai fait un dessin, ami Rogers!" Thor arracha l'album des mains du blond et ouvrit le livre sur une page et le posa au milieu de la table pour que chacun puisse voir.

"C'est intéressant ...», dit Natasha, regardant prudemment le dessin. Thor - à la manière des enfants de maternelle- avait dessiné des bâtons qui représenter tous les Vengeurs dans leurs costumes respectifs. Au dessus de chaque tête, il avait écrit leurs noms dans une écriture tellement indéchiffrable - que même Natasha pourrait dire lequel elle était, compte tenu que Thor l'avait dessiné avec une très grosse poitrine.

«Thor, je pensais que nous avions convenu que nous allions laisser le carnet vierge," siffla Clint au demi-dieu.

Bruce ne dit rien et regarda la scène confus, tandis que Tony essayé de ne pas rire.

Thor fusilla du regard Tony. "Oserez-vous rire du dessin du fils d'Odin?"

"Oui, j'ose», gloussa Tony. «Mon Dieu, je pourrais offrir un plus beau cadeau à Capsicle en lui offrant une barre de Snickers. »

Avant que les choses pourraient s'aggraver, Bruce demanda "Tony, j'espère que vous avez un cadeau qui, apparemment, arrive en tête de celui-ci"? "

"En effet.», dit-il. "Mais compte tenu du célèbre proverbe« garder le meilleur pour la fin », je voudrais que Tasha donne son cadeau à Captain."

Natasha pâlit intérieurement et fusilla du regard Tony. "Ne m'appelez pas Tasha."

Tony lui fit un clin d'œil. «Eh bien, allez-y, Natalie."

"Va te faire foutre», grogna-t-elle, puis elle détourna son attention sur le garçon qui fêtait son anniversaire, assis au bout de la table. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle sortit le ukulélé sous ses pieds et sourit timidement à Steve.

"Je vous ai entendu chanter», commença-t-elle, en grattant les cordes", mais vous n'avez pas joué de guitare et chantait depuis, eh bien, pour toujours."

Steve sourit et hocha la tête à Natasha. "Ouais, j'avais l'habitude de faire cela. Comment tu le sais?"

Natasha se moqua un peu. "Oh, vous savez, la vie typique d'un agent du SHIELD."

«Il est absolument obligatoire de connaître les passe-temps de nos agents», carillonna Clint

Tony grogna. «Je pensais que nous étions des agents de Popeye, Legolas."

Clint fusilla du regard Tony.

"Taisez-vous, Stark," Steve soupira. "Comme vous le disiez, Nat ...?"

"Je pensais à ce que je pouvais vous offrir pour votre anniversaire," les yeux de Natasha passèrent de Steve à la guitare et commença à jouer quelques accords, tandis qu'elle parlait. «Je voulais vraiment être original et vous offrir un cadeau dont vous vous souviendrais, donc," Natasha prit son souffle et regarda droit dans les yeux Steve. "Je vous ai écrit une chanson."

Les yeux de Steve s'éclairèrent. "Je ne savais pas que vous jouiez."

"Moi non plus!" s'écria Clint, qui regarda sa partenaire, un peu meurtri qu'elle ne lui ai pas confié ce hobby.

"Eh bien, il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas sur moi", Natasha sourit nerveusement et regarda son auditoire. Thor et Stark, qui étaient inhabituellement calme, regardaient la rousse (Thor abandonna son gâteau et la regardait, ce qui voulait dire quelque chose), Clint souriait, Banner regardait les doigts de Natasha monter et descendre sur les cordes, apparemment fasciné et Steve ... Steve était si adorable avec ce grand sourire sur son visage. L'anticipation était palpable dans l'air et ...

Natasha commença.

**"Je vais ramasser les morceaux,**

**Et construire une maison de Lego**

**Lorsque les choses vont mal, nous pouvons les faire tomber**

**Mes trois mots ont deux sens,**

**Il y a quelque chose dans mon esprit, c'est tout pour toi**

**Et il fait sombre dans ce froid de Décembre, mais je t'ai pour me tenir chaud**

**Et si tu es blessé Je vais te réparer**

**Et je te garderai à l'abri de la tempête qui fait rage en ce moment. "**

Pendant tout le temps qu'elle chantait, elle envoyait des regards à la dérobée en direction de Steve, voir s'il comprenait les allusions qu'elle faisait subtilement. La rouquine ne pouvait pas vraiment deviner dans les fractions de seconde, où son regard s'attarder sur le soldat, elle ne pouvait déchiffrer la crainte, le choc et les larmes de joie qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux.

**«Je suis hors de contact, je suis hors de l'amour**

**Je te ramasserai lorsque tu tomberas**

**Et de toutes ces choses que j'ai faites, je pense que Je t'aime mieux maintenant**

**Je suis hors de vue, je suis sorti de l'esprit**

**Je ferais tout pour toi**

**Et de toutes ces choses que j'ai faites, je pense que Je t'aime mieux maintenant**

**Je vais te peindre**

**Et te coloriez**

**Si les choses vont bien, nous pourrons l'encadrer, et le mettre sur un mur**

**Et il est si difficile de le dire mais je suis déjà venu ici**

**Maintenant, je vais te livrer mon cœur**

**Et l'échanger pour le tien**

**Je suis hors de contact, je suis hors de l'amour**

**Je te ramasserai lorsque tu tomberas**

**Et de toutes ces choses que j'ai faites, je pense que Je t'aime mieux maintenant**

**Je suis hors de vue, je suis hors de l'esprit**

**Je ferais tout pour toi**

**Et de toutes ces choses que j'ai faites, je pense que Je t'aime mieux maintenant**

**Ne me tiens pas maintenant**

**Je pense que mes bretelles se brisent et il est plus que je peux prendre**

**Et il fait sombre dans ce froid de Décembre, mais je t'ais pour me tenir chaud**

**Et si tu es blessé Je vais te réparer**

**Et je te garderai à l'abri de la tempête qui fait rage en ce moment. "**

**Je suis hors de contact, je suis hors de l'amour**

**Je te ramasserai lorsque tu tomberas**

**Et de toutes ces choses que j'ai faites, je pense que Je t'aime mieux maintenant**

**Je suis hors de vue, je suis hors d'esprit**

**Je ferais tout pour toi**

**Et de toutes ces choses que j'ai faites, je pense que Je t'aime mieux maintenant**

**Je suis hors de contact, je suis hors de l'amour**

**Je te ramasserai lorsque tu tomberas**

**Et de toutes ces choses que j'ai faites, je pense que Je t'aime mieux maintenant**

**Je suis hors de vue, je suis hors de l'esprit**

**Je ferais tout pour toi**

**Et de toutes ces choses que j'ai faites, je pense que Je t'aime mieux maintenant**

**Je suis hors de contact, je suis hors de l'amour**

**Je te ramasserai lorsque tu tomberas**

**Et de toutes ces choses que j'ai faites, je vous aime mieux maintenant. "**

Dès qu'elle eut terminé, Natasha posa le ukulélé sur la table et regarda son auditoire. Chaque Avengers (sans Natasha, bien sûr) la regarda bouche bée, et Natasha vit une étincelle de reconnaissance dans les yeux de Steve.

Merde.

Sans rien dire, Natasha sortit de la salle en courant, le ukulélé serrait dans ses mains. Au lieu de prendre l'ascenseur, elle sortit en empruntant les escaliers, ne voulant pas sentir une seconde de plus cinq paires d'yeux sur elle.

Une fois qu'elle avait atteint sa chambre, elle brisa en morceaux immédiatement le ukulélé et se coucha sur son lit, au bord des larmes.

* * *

**J'ai essayer de traduire le plus fidèlement possible la chanson, ce n'est pas très mélodieux, par rapport à la version anglaise. Je vous conseille au moins de lire la chanson en anglais. Une petite reviews avant de partir.**


	8. Matter et la plante en pot

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre un peu court, il ne fait que 300 mots, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci encore pour ceux qui me suivent.**

* * *

Dans ces moments-là Natasha étais reconnaissante pour ses talents d'espionne.

Elle se glissa à travers les couloirs, suivant Steve (plus mignon que jamais) qui continué à marcher inconsciemment, sans se douter qu'une espionne marchait silencieusement derrière lui. Natasha remercia, quelque soit le pouvoir de lui avoir donné cette chance de poursuivre cette mission sans que la cible en soit consciente.

La cible?

Suivre le vierge Steve juste pour regarder son cul qui s'éloignait.

Donc, comme vous pouvez le voir, il s'agissait davantage d'une mission personnelle qu'une mission initié par le SHIELD.

Natasha prit une profonde inspiration et bondit derrière un évent derrière elle puisque Steve regarda derrière lui, sentant que quelque chose était derrière lui. Une fois qu'il était sûr qu'il n'y avait personne derrière lui, il se retourna et continua à marcher vers la salle de gym, prêt à s'entrainer.

Et bien sûr, Natasha le suivi.

Elle garda une petite distance, à peu près un mètre, à l'écart du capitaine pour soulager ses soupçons, mais encore assez près pour regarder ses fesses, qui étaient absolument magnifiques dans ce pantalon marron, qu'il portait souvent. Inconsciemment Natasha se lécha les lèvres et garda ses yeux fixés sur ce derrière dodue.

Mais, elle fit tomber une plante en pot.

Un morceau de pot fit une coupure dans son bras et elle couvrit la plaie avec sa main.

Steve se retourna effarer, en voyant la plaie de l'espionne, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Nat, es ce que vous allez bien?"

"Oui, très bien," grogna-t-elle. Steve se dirigea vers Natasha, pour le plus grand plaisir de la russe. Il portait une chemise où l'on pouvait voir à travers.

Oh, mon dieu, ce torse. Tellement musclé dans cette chemise si serré.

"Nous devons nous rendre chez un médecin tout de suite," Steve coupa les pensées de Natasha, prenant sa main dans la sienne. "Je suis sûr que le Docteur Banner a quelque chose pour ça. Allons-y» dit-il, en serrant doucement la main blessée de Natasha dans la sienne.

Normalement, elle n'aurait pas accepté cette débâcle "demoiselle en détresse », mais compte tenu de la façon dont Steve maintenait doucement sa main dans la sienne, elle le tolérait mais juste pour cette fois.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de laissez une review, sa fait toujours plaisir.**


	9. Le plus meurtrier

Hmm, Lequel devrait-je prendre?"

"Je sais!" Steve entra dans la cuisine, faisant sursauter Natasha, qui avait différentes bouteilles de différents liquides colorés dans ses mains. Elle soupira, mit les bouteilles sur le comptoir et regarda le capitaine d'un œil sévère.

«J'ai connais cette référence," Steve rougit. "Friday par Rebecca Black, pas vrai?"

Natasha sourit. «Je ne fessais pas exactement référence à ça, mon capitaine, je parlais du fait qu'il y a tellement de choix,» en montrant d'un geste les bouteilles qui étaient derrière elle, «et je n'arrive pas à décider lequel utiliser."

Steve regarda les bouteilles avec confusion. "Quel type de soda est violet?"

"Oh, ce n'est pas du soda,"souria Natasha. «Ceux sont les poisons les plus meurtriers au monde. Le SHIELD m'envoie sur une mission dans laquelle je dois me faire passer pour un cuisinier de Raquel Fernandez, l'un des plus riches trafiquants de drogue des Etats-Unis et j'ai pensé que je devrais jouer à son propre jeu et le laisser mourir à cause de ce qu'il vend.»

«Alors, pourquoi vous cuisinez aujourd'hui?" demanda Steve.

«Je dois livrer la nourriture, parce qu'il ne veut pas que de la« classe moyenne » mettent un pied dans sa maison», Natasha roula des yeux. "Il est comme un Tony Stark qui a mal tourné."

Steve gloussa. "Quel genre de nourriture parlons-nous ici?"

"Oh, une Margarita," Natasha sourie et montra les bouteilles. "Avec un supplément de vodka et de trois poisons les plus meurtriers de la planète. Et aussi un gâteau, mais," Natasha soupira. "Je n'arrive pas à décider quel couleurs je vais utiliser."

Steve leva un sourcil. "Couleurs"?

« Oui, oui, riez » la rousse roula des yeux et montra les bouteilles avec dédain. "Etant l'une des meilleurs espions du monde et tout, je devrais m'inquiétait si la mission ne se déroulait bien, mais au lieu de ça je flippe par rapport aux couleurs de la Margarita."

"Oh, je vois," Steve se dirigea vers les bouteilles et passa ses doigts sur la bouteille violette. Il ouvrit la bouteille et la renifla. "Cela sent comme n'importe quel boisson ."

«C'est ça», sourie Natasha. "Mais si vous consommez de quelque manière que ce soit, vous mourrez."

"Comme c'est beau», dit Steve. "Puis-je suggérer,"

Ding!

La paire détourna les yeux vers le four; ledit objet bipé rapidement, au grand dam de Natasha. "Oh, mon gâteau est cuit!"

Natasha mit un gant de cuisine et prit le gâteau à la vanille du four, qui dégageait des odeurs qui étaient plus-que-agréable pour Steve. "Mon Dieu, ça sent bon, Nat, je ne savais pas que vous saviez cuisiner."

«Je trempe un peu dans l'art culinaire», expliqua Natasha intelligemment alors qu'elle mettait le gâteau sur le comptoir. «Maintenant, j'ai juste besoin de mettre un peu de glace."

«Puis-je aider?" demanda Steve, qui avait déjà pris le couteau à glaçage dans le tiroir.

"Je ne sais pas, es ce que vous pouvez le faire?" ria Natasha. Au sourcil levé de Steve, elle jeta un tablier blanc dans sa direction. «Tant que vous portez un tablier!"

«Tant que vous portez un tablier," répéta Steve, et Natasha confirma avec un soupir contrarié et amusé.

«Alors, je fais un côté et vous ferez l'autre," dit Natasha à Steve alors qu'elle nouait son tablier autour de son cou. "Il suffit de ne pas mettre le glaçage sur le dessus."

"Pourquoi?" demanda Steve comme il enfonçait son couteau dans le bol de glaçage à la vanille et qu'il étalait sur le côté.

«C'est à moi de le savoir et à toi de le trouver», Natasha sourie, et fit la même chose de son côté.

Steve pâlit. "Mais je ne vais pas goûter le gâteau! Je ne veux pas mourir!"

«Vous verrez», la rousse termina son côté, en s'assurant que le glaçage était bien étalé sur tout le côté.

Steve termina son côté et posa son couteau à glaçage. "Alors, pourquoi ne devrais-je pas mettre le glaçage sur le dessus?"

Les yeux de Natasha scintillèrent quand elle fit claquer deux petites bouteilles dans sa poche de sa combinaison moulante, et immédiatement mélangea les deux liquides. Elle renversa immédiatement les deux liquides sur le gâteau et étala avec le couteau, en s'assurant que la poudre était étalée uniformément sur le gâteau.

Steve regarde confus. "Qu'est-ce que c'est? Est-ce que c'est du sucre?"

«Poudre iocane," Natasha sourie. ".La poudre la plus meurtrière du monde provenant d'Australie, elle ressemble à du sucre ou à du sel. Une seule pincée de poudre de iocane peut tuer la personne en quelques secondes."

Steve rit nerveusement. «Rappelez-moi de ne jamais vous rendre folle."

«Volontiers», Natasha laissa échapper un petit rire (rare de la part de l'espionne), et les yeux de Steve faillit sortirent de leurs orbites : es ce que La Veuve Noire venait de rire ? Natasha ne semblait pas offensé pour le moins du monde, puisqu'elle reposa le couteau et retourna à son problème de Margarita.

"Revenons donc à la Margarita», soupira Natasha. «Que proposez-vous, tout à l'heure ? »

Oh. Steve rougit. «Je m'apprêtais à dire que vous pouvez utiliser toutes les couleurs que vous désirez. Il ne doit pas y avoir nécessairement trois types de poison, le plus mortel? Peut-être en utiliser quatre, comme le rouge, le blanc, le bleu et le noir?"

Natasha leva un sourcil et donna Steve un sourire narquois. "Donc, fondamentalement, vous voulez que je mette vos couleurs et les miennes dans la Margarita ? »

"Euh ..."

"C'est effectivement une bonne idée», dit doucement Natasha, en prenant les dites couleurs sur le comptoir. Elle prit un gobelet en plastique et un couvercle. Elle versa de la vodka dedans, puis mélangea les liquides rouge et noir dans le mélange.

"Whoa", Steve haleta quand il vit les poisons à travers le plastique transparent. "Puis-je verser les deux autres?"

Natasha lui donna les flacons bleu et blanc et il versa la moitié de la bouteille, tout comme la rousse avait fait il y a quelques instants. Une fois qu'il eu terminé, Natasha ajouta une rondelle de citron sur le rebord de la tasse et le referma avec le couvercle. La rousse mit également un couvercle sur le gâteau et prit le plateau dans ses bras et essayait de nettoyer le bazar qu'elle avait mis sur le plan de travail.

"Je vais nettoyer», dit Steve, poussant doucement Natasha sur le comptoir. "Vous devez livrez ces articles avant qu'ils ne deviennent froid."

Natasha sourie et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Steve. "Merci, Steve."

Steve rougit. «Pas de problème, Tasha."

Comme Natasha se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, une pensée frappa Steve. «Es ce que un jour vous pourrez cuisiner pour moi? Je voudrais essayer ce gâteau, sans la poudre iocane."

Natasha sourit. "Bien sûr, mon capitaine. Je serais heureuse de le faire."

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, merci aux personnes qui suivent cette fanfic et qui l'ont mises en favoris. Laissez une review , sa fait toujours plaisir ^^


	10. L'hiver

C'était la première neige de l'année.

Natasha cria intérieurement quand elle courut dans le coin cuisine-salle à manger où tous les Avengeurs étaient assemblés. Elle regarda ses coéquipiers souriant de toutes ses dents qui mit tout le monde sur ses gardes sauf Clint.

"Il neige!" dit-elle en faisant un geste vers la fenêtre.

"En effet, Lady Romanoff!" entonna Thor qui tenait sa pop tarte à la vanille ,«J'ai pris une pop tarte blanche pour l'occasion."

Tony avala sa tasse de café et regarda par la fenêtre. "En fait, je ne suis jamais sortie à l'extérieur durant l'hiver, j'allais à Malibu à cette période de l'année. Et toi Brucey.?"

"Pas depuis que l'autre est arrivé dans ma vie», répondis Bruce.

Steve resta silencieux.

Clint et Natasha regardaient bouche bée leurs amis. "Donc personne d'entre vous avez déjà apprécié l'hiver?"

Tony et Bruce ramasser leur nourriture tandis que Thor secoua la tête. «Non, mes amis. Je n'apprécie pas particulièrement cette saison, étant donné que c'est la saison de », ses lèvres se transformèrent en une grimace. "Jotunheim."

«D'accord", Clint se leva et posa ses assiettes et les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle. «Nous sommes tous de sortie pour une journée de rattrapage. Aucune exception."

Les yeux de Thor brillèrent. "Puis-je amener Jan-"

"Non"

Bruce sourit malicieusement. "Puis-je amener Darc-"

"Non"

Tony sourie. «Puisque je vous autorise à vivre ici, puis-je emmener Pepp-"

«Pas de Jane, ni de Pepper et ni Darcy, les gars," Clint soupira. «C'est Avengers Assemble. Juste nous six aujourd'hui, pour profiter de toute la neige que NYC a à offrir."

Les trois garçons firent la moue "Très bien."

"Maintenant, mettez vos plats dans le lave-vaisselle et habiller vous chaudement," exigea Clint. "Je suis sûr que Jarvis a quelques vêtements d'hiver rangé quelque part, non Jarvis?"

«En effet, Maître Barton," répondit Jarvis. "Ils sont stockés dans le dos de vos placards."

"Je vous remercie, Jarvis," répondit Clint , ignorant les regard incrédules de Tony. «Maintenant, dispersez vous, Avengers!"

Tony, Bruce et Thor firent ce que leurs ont demandé de faire et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur, grognant comme ils le faisaient si bien.

Comme Clint se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, il passa sa main sur l'épaule de Natasha. «Mange d'abord Nat. »

«Merci, Clint," répondit Natasha avec un sourire auquel l'archer répondit aussi quand il quitta la pièce.

Une fois, seule, les yeux de Natasha se posèrent sur Steve, qui s'efforçait d'être invisible. Sa tête était niché entre ses bras, et il semblait prétendre que Natasha n'était pas là pour essayer de partir.

Même si s'était un effort admirable, ce n'était pas assez pour tromper la Veuve Noire.

"Steve?" appela doucement Natasha en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

"Oh, salut Nat», répond-il en se redressant. "Voulez-vous un peu de pain beurré?" demanda Steve en désignant l'assiette en face de lui.

Natasha sourit et saisit une assiette de l'armoire, prit rapidement deux morceaux de pain et poussa le bacon sur la table entre eux. "Bien sûr."

Steve sourie et bu sa tasse, qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

Natasha regarda par la fenêtre et tendit la main pour prendre le café de Clint, qui était encore chaud mais il l'avait laissée sur la table. "Que diriez-vous de sortir sur la terrasse et regarder la neige tomber? Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas apprécié correctement la neige."

Steve se mordit la lèvre et devient tout à coup intéressé par l'assiette de pain beurré. "Je ne préfère pas madame, je vous remercie."

"Ooh, vous m'appeler encore madame?" Natasha leva un sourcil. "Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas un grand fan de la neige?"

"J'aime bien, mais pas plus", soupira Steve.

"Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne serez pas malade, si vous vous emmitoufler bien!" Natasha sourit et prit une bouchée de son sandwich.

«Je n'ai pas peur de tomber malade, c'est juste" Steve prit une profonde inspiration et réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire. Il avait été coincé dans la glace pendant 70 ans et depuis il n'allait nulle part où il faisait froid. Cela a été particulièrement facile d'éviter le froid sachant qu'il avait été découvert au cours du printemps. Il pensa essayer de dépasser cette situation, il ne pouvait être vulnérable, il est le chef de la bande de ces marginaux, après tout. Il devait être fort, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre de l'équipe l'insulte de Capsicle ( Je pense que cela veut dire poule mouillé).

Natasha termina son sandwich et regarda le capitaine vers le bas avec un sourcil levé. "Juste quoi?"

Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qu'elle lui donna qui fit que Steve fit une pause. Les préoccupations semblaient emplir ses yeux, montrant la vulnérabilité de Natasha que Steve n'avait jamais vu.

Et avec cela, Steve savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

«J'ai passé soixante-dix ans dans la glace», dit Steve, en soupirant et en avalant le reste de son chocolat chaud. "Je ne veux pas répéter cette expérience."

Natasha se leva, posa son assiette et sa tasse de café dans le lave-vaisselle et

sourie à Steve «Es ce que vous me faites confiance?"

Steve hocha la tête sans hésitation.

"Bien," Natasha s'approcha du capitaine, le tira de son siège et l'emmena vers l'ascenseur. "Alors, vous n'aurez pas froid."

~. ~

"Les Avengers, j'ai fais une liste de choses à faire", Clint tenait son téléphone ", et je peux vous assurer que nous allons nous amuser aujourd'hui! Patinage sur glace, lèche-vitrine ... J'espère que vous avez apporté vos caméras! "

Natasha gloussa à l'enthousiasme de son partenaire et montra sa caméra. "Ici, ici."

Steve sourit à la proclamation de Natasha et des tenues de ses amis. Chacun de ses coéquipiers étaient vêtus de longs pantalons en denim, d'une chaleureuse et confortable veste, le SHIELD avait approuvés les bottes d'hiver noires et leur choix de chapeaux et mitaines. Les Avengers s'habillaient dans leur couleurs d'origine : rouge et or pour Tony, vert pour Bruce, Violet pour Hawkeye et Noir pour Natasha. Steve venait de mettre sa veste en cuir, des mitaines et un chapeau qui avait le design de son bouclier tandis que Thor avait attaché sa cape autour de son cou.

Qu'il suffise de dire, s'ils avaient plus d'exposition que ce qu'ils avaient obtenu lors de la bataille de Manhattan, il aurait été facile de les reconnaître, mais Clint les avait convaincus.

"Donc, nous sommes tous prêts? Allons-y," Clint dirigé le groupe en dehors de l'immeuble.

Steve pris une grande respiration. "Je ne peux pas le faire», murmura-t-il à Natasha.

Natasha attrapa sa main. "Prenez une grande respiration, capitaine. Vous pouvez le faire."

Avec un resserrement final de Natasha, Steve s'attarda une seconde de plus dans le hall et se laissa sorti de l'immeuble.

Le froid le frappa comme un raz de marée et Steve recula, essayant de courir de nouveau dans le bâtiment. Natasha garda son emprise et le regarda bien dans les yeux. "ça ira mieux, Steve, croyez-moi."

"Les gars, vous venez?" cria Tony qui était devant.

"Oui, on arrive!" répondit Natasha.

"Je ne veux pas le faire", gémit Steve qui laissa tomber une larme sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux, espérant que cela serait fini.

Natasha frotta son pouce sur sa joue. "Tu peux le faire, Steve. Tu es l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse. Je crois en toi."

Les yeux du capitaine s'ouvrirent brusquement à la proclamation de Natasha et ses yeux immédiatement s'élancèrent vers le bas, sur la couverture de neige qui était devant lui. Natasha garda sa main chaude dans la sienne alors que leurs traces de pas se noyés dans la neige.

Le couple avait finalement rattrapé leurs amis et Bruce sourit avec bienveillance à Steve. "Tu vas bien, mon capitaine?"

"Ouais, je vais bien Docteur Banner »répond-il toujours incertain de son sentiment.

Natasha pris immédiatement l'initiative et pris Steve dans la plus chaude étreinte qu'elle pouvait faire, en l'embrassant avec toute la force qu'elle avait. Une fois fini, elle déposa un baiser sur les deux joues, ravi de la couleur rouge des joues du blond.

Tony, Tony étant, siffla longuement et frappa Clint. "On dirait que vous avez une certaine concurrence, Barton!"

"Alors, on déteste toujours la neige?" demanda-t-elle, en se collant à lui.

Steve regarda longuement Natasha : elle était sublime dans ses habits d'hiver. Elle portait un bonnet noir sur ses cheveux rouges et tout jusqu'à ses chaussures étaient noirs. Pour certaines personnes, Natasha aurait été vus comme une gothique mais Steve ne le pensais pas.

En fait, il pensait qu'elle était magnifique.

Surtout avec les flocons de neige qui atterrissaient lentement sur ses cils.

Steve l'étreint dans ses bras. «Je ne pense pas."

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, laisser une petite review. merci encore pour toutes les personnes qui me suivent :)


	11. Tutti Frutti

«Allons prendre du yaourt glacé !"

Steve fit tomber son stylo et son carnet de croquis sur le sol, surpris. Il chercha d'où provenait cette voix et prit son bouclier du dessous de son lit.

«Calmez-vous, mon capitaine», dit une voix familière venant du plafond. Natasha descendit de la bouche d'aération.

Steve soupira, exaspéré mais amusé. "Pourquoi as-tu besoin de faire ça? Pourquoi ne tu n'es pas passé par la porte?"

«C'est plus amusant de cette façon», répondit-elle de façon intelligente en prenant son carnet et son stylo pour le lui rendre.

Steve fit un hochement de tête en guise de remerciement. "Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici?"

«J'ai envie de yaourt glacé", Natasha s'assis à côté de Steve sur son lit et regarda son dernier dessin de Peggy.

"Alors, pourquoi tu ne va pas t'en prendre un?"

«Parce que». Elle s'arrêta hypnotisé par la façon dont Steve esquissée les yeux de Peggy avec tant de détails, puis reprit «Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller seul."

«Pourquoi tu n'y va pas avec Clint? Ou même Darcy?" demanda Steve en dessinant des ombres sur les cheveux de Peggy.

"Clint s'entraine au tir à l'arc et Darcy a un rendez-vous avec Bruce ce soir," soupira Natasha, enfouissant sa tête dans l'épaule de Steve.

Steve jeta le carnet de croquis et le crayon à côté de lui pour enrouler ses bras autour de Natasha (pour la réconforter, se dit-il). Il caressa doucement ses cheveux avec ses doigts. "En fait, je n'ai jamais mangé de yaourt glacé."

«Raison de plus pour essayer!" s'exclama Natasha qui sauta des bras de Steve et attrapa sa veste en cuir. «Maintenant, allons-y! Il ya beaucoup de snack qui fait des yaourts glacé."

Steve haussa les épaules et suivie les talons de Natasha. Il ne pouvait manquer la chaleur et l'enthousiasme qui avait rayonné de Natasha il y a quelques instants.

~. ~

«Bon, alors comment ça marche?" dit Steve en montrant la machine en libre service de yaourt glacé qui lui faisait face.

Natasha retint un soupir et regarda autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un les observaient. Heureusement que non, puisque Natasha prit la main de Steve et la plaça sur la poignée de la machine.

«Alors, vous tirez vers le bas», dit-elle, en déplaçant vers le bas leurs deux mains, laissant le yaourt glacé à la vanille couler dans le gobelet de Steve "et essayer de faire un tourbillon parfait. Maintenant c'est fait," Natasha guida leurs mains vers le haut. "Vous pouvez lâcher!"

Les yeux de Steve brillèrent. "Oh, j'ai compris!"

Natasha hocha la tête avec amusement et mit son propre gobelet sous la machine. Du coin de l'œil, elle regardait Steve qui, avait appris il y a quelques instants auparavant comment se servir de la machine, avait des difficultés à tirer les poignées pour verser du yaourt glacé à la myrtille et à la fraise. Natasha gloussa à la vue d'une employée adolescente qui fangirler sur Steve et le regardait avec un sourire séducteur. Alors que Steve ne se rendait pas compte de l'attitude de l'adolescente.

(Bien que Natasha ne pouvais pas la blâmer, elle avait autant fangirler que Coulson quand Captain America avait été découvert dans la glace.)

Une fois que Natasha avait mis tous les ingrédients qu'elle voulait dans son gobelet, elle alla à la rencontre de Steve au self des garnitures et gloussa à la quantité de billes rouge, blanc et bleu qu'il mettait dans son yaourt glacé. «Doucement, Capitaine! Vous pourriez obtenir une surcharge de l'américanité dans votre gobelet!"

Steve tira la langue à Natasha comme un enfant. "Au moins, je met de la garniture."

"Qui a dit que je ne mettez pas assez de garniture?" dit Natasha en riant aux singeries enfantines de Steve. Immédiatement elle prit une cuillerée de morceau de brownies et de biscuits Oreo et la versa dans sa tasse afin de prouver à Steve qu'il avait tort.

La paire arriva au comptoir et Natasha posa un billet de dix dollars mais Steve l'arreta, et lui tendit un billet de dix dollars de la sienne. "C'est pour moi, Tasha."

Natasha leva un sourcil et poussa son billet sur le comptoir. "Non, c'est bon Steve."

"Non, c'est moi qui paie," Steve prit le billet des mains de Natasha et tendit le sien à la caisse.

"Non, je-"

«Je »

La caissière tendit la main et prit le billet de Steve. "Vous devriez être reconnaissants que quelqu'un comme lui vous paye votre yaourt glacé», dit la vendeuse en souriant à Steve, qui rougit.

Cependant, cela n'amusais pas Natasha.

L'espionne jeta un regard meurtrier à Steve alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie du Tutti Frutti. «J'aurais pu payer."

«J'essayais d'être un gentleman,» dit-il, en tenant la porte ouverte à l'espionne.

Natasha soupira, elle ne pouvait pas rester en colère contre Steve. "Très bien, je vais laisser tomber cette fois-ci."

La paire traversait les rues vers la Tour Stark.

"Eh bien, regardez ce que nous avons ici!" dit une voix. La paire se retourna vers la droite pour voir Bruce et Darcy main dans la main.

En voyant les gobelets de Tutti Frutti dans leurs mains, Darcy fit la moue. «Pourquoi vous nous avez pas invité à manger du yaourt glacé, Natasha?"

«Vous avez dit que vous aviez un rendez-vous avec Bruce » dit Natasha en montrant la manière dont Bruce tenait Darcy.

«Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit ce que tu voulais faire ! Tu m'a juste demandé si j'étais libre! Nous aurions pu organiser un double rendez-vous!" Darcy fit la moue, et Bruce l'enlaça par la taille, l'embrassa sur la tempe.

Natasha et Steve se fixèrent, au grand amusement de Darcy et Bruce. "Nous…nous sommes pas en couple," bégaya Steve qui devient rouge comme une tomate.

"Ouais, pas du tout," Natasha lança un regard nerveux à Steve et ils coururent vers la tour, en gardant une distance plus-que-nécessaire entre eux.

Darcy et Bruce les regardaient s'enfuir.

«Dix dollars qu'ils sortiront ensemble dans une semaine», chuchota la brune.

Bruce sourit-. «Ok».

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai mis du temps à la mettre en ligne car j'ai eu un emploi du temps assez chargé cette semaine, entre mon concours, ma journée d'appel et le printemps des lycéen. Comme je suis en vacance, je pense que je posterai d'autres chapitres. Merci encore à mes 3 followers.

Laissez une petite review, sa fait toujours plaisir.


	12. L'hydromel d'Asgard

«Mes amis, je suis de retour!"

"Oh, hey Thor», dit Tony, sans détourner les yeux de la télévision.

Bruce, Steve, Clint et Natasha regardèrent sévèrement l'autoproclamé milliardaire, génie, playboy, philanthrope, qui ne semblait pas affecté pour le moins du monde de l'arrivée de Thor. Steve roula intérieurement des yeux. Thor était parti depuis presque un mois et le meilleur que Tony pouvait donner était trois mots?

Là encore, étant donné qu'après tout c'était Tony Stark, Steve en vint à la conclusion que c'était le meilleur qu'il recevrait.

Quand il est devenu évident que Tony n'allait pas saluer le demi-dieu correctement, les quatre héros sourirent à Thor et lui firent signe de les rejoindre.

«Bon retour», dit Clint, jetant une boîte de Tarte-pop vers le demi-dieu.

Thor attrapa la boîte facilement et souris à ses amis. «Merci, ami Barton! Je vous ai apporté un cadeau pour célébrer nos retrouvailles."

"Whoa", fit Tony qui regarda enfin dans les yeux le demi-dieu, "un cadeau?"

Bruce laissa échapper un rire aigu. "Maintenant, vous le saluer !"

Tony éteignis la télévision et rejoint ses amis à la cuisine, et attendit que Thor dévoile son cadeau. Thor rit à l'enthousiasme de Tony et sortit de sa cape une bouteille remplie d'un liquide.

Dans un premier temps, les Avengeurs regardèrent fixement l'objet, jusqu'à ce que Tony le ramasse et le renifle. "De l'hydromel d'Asgard!" s'exclama Tony qui prit six verres de vin dans l'armoire, remplissant chacun à ras bord avec l'alcool.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Bruce leva les mains avec appréhension. «Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que je sois soul ! L'autre pourrait surgir. »

«Allez Brucey, vit un peu», Tony avala son verre et commença à le remplir de nouveau.

«Mon ami Stark a raison!" s'écria joyeusement Thor en buvant son verre.

Clint, Natasha, Bruce et Steve se regardaient les uns les autres et tout de suite, Natasha attrapa un verre d'hydromel et l'avala cul sec.

Steve regarda incrédule Natasha, qui en retour le regarda fixement.

«Les Russes peuvent tenir l'alcool», dit-elle, comme un moyen d'explication.

«Nous devrions avoir au moins deux personnes sobres», dit Steve, occupant le poste de capitaine de l'équipe. "En dehors de Nat, qui en veut?"

«Comptez sur moi," dit Bruce, en frappant l'épaule de Steve. «Je ne voudrais pas risquer de détruire New York pour un verre d'hydromel."

«D'accord», sourit Steve. «Alors, c'est vous et moi qui"

«-Non, capitaine,» interrompit Clint, en remuant un doigt. "Vous n'avez pas bu depuis longtemps, donc je vais être sobre pour ce soir. Pas d'excuses."

«Allez, Steve," dit Natasha, en tendant un verre pour lui. Steve regarda la trace de rouge à lèvre qui était resté sur le verre et secoua la tête avec véhémence.

«Je ne pense même pas que je peux être ivre,» dit Steve.

Natasha grogna. "Thor est un demi-dieu, et il semble assez ivre en ce moment», dit-elle, en désignant Thor qui tentait de mettre sur ses épaules Tony. "Vivez un peu. Vous en avez besoin."

Steve soupira et prit le verre de la main tendue de Natasha.

~. ~

Il était 22h et la Tour Stark était en ruines.

Comme prévu, Tony et Thor étaient ensemble : Tony avait mangé tous les tartes-pop de Thor, fou de rage Thor, ivre provoqua une tempête et fit voler Tony au milieu de ladite tempête, forçant Clint à faire appel à Nick Fury pour les maîtriser.

Inutile de dire qu'avec tout ce stress Bruce faillit se transformer en Hulk.

À l'heure actuelle, la paire jouait au twister, complètement ivre et Jarvis criait les couleurs. Clint détourna les yeux pour éviter d'autres traumatismes et se tourna vers Bruce, qui buvait son café un air penaud.

«Au moins, Natasha et Steve ne causent pas le même problème," dit Bruce, prenant une gorgée de son café.

Clint pris sa tasse de café et fit de même. «Je me demande où ils sont ..."

~. ~

"N-natashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ..."

Oh, mon Dieu les puissants sont tombés.

Le couple était assis dans la chambre de Steve, et gloussaient complètement ivre. Natasha chatouillait Steve avec toute la force qu'elle pouvait rassembler alors qu'il essayait d'esquisser un portrait de l'espionne.

"V-vous gâcher mon dessin," bégaya Steve en riant.

"Et alors?" Ricana Natasha ivre. Elle poussa son carnet de croquis sur le côté et pressa ses lèvres passionnément contre celles de Steve

Et le monde explosa.


	13. Mort et baiser

«Je suis désolé de vous informer que Margaret Carter est décédé plus tôt ce soir due à un arrêt cardiaque."

Les yeux de Steve s'agrandirent. «Excusez-moi?"

La femme sur l'autre ligne soupira. "Je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur."

Silence.

Steve mit le téléphone hors de son oreille et regarda l'heure sur l'écran.

Seize secondes.

Seize putains de secondes avaient réussi à changer sa vie à jamais.

Steve se laissa tomber sur le canapé, en essayant de réfléchir à tout ce qu'on lui avait dit juste avant ces quelques secondes.

Peggy ...

Un sanglot étouffé s'échappa de sa gorge, alertant ses collègues, qui se prélasser dans la cuisine, de son état actuel.

«Tout va bien, ami Rogers?" demanda Thor, la bouche pleine de Tartes-pop.

Même Natasha lui lança un regard d'inquiétude, qui disait quelque chose.

"O-Ouais, je vais bien», bégaya Steve "Je-j'ai vraiment besoin de partir" dit-il, la voix brisée.

Sans un mot de plus, Steve sortis de la pièce.

Il déboula dans les escaliers en direction de la salle de musculation, le poing serré sur sa bouche. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il venait de la voir. Souriant, respirer, vivre. Elle était la seule connexion à son passé; la seule indication de la personne qu'il était. Quand il n'était pas Captain America et juste Steve, musclé mais pas maigre. Elle était son amour, la quintessence de son existence.

Et maintenant, elle avait disparu. Pour toujours.

Steve venait de rentrer dans la salle de musculation et immédiatement pris refuge dans des sacs de boxe, en essayant d'oublier, en essayant de tout laisser derrière, essayant de ne pas lâcher prise.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Le capitaine entendit des bruits de pas et tomba par terre, en mettant sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son équipe le voir comme ça, il ne pouvait pas.

«Steve», murmura Natasha, sa voix teintée de tristesse et d'inquiétude.

Steve resta silencieux.

"Oh, Steve», soupira Clint, et entra dans la pièce, suivis par les Avengeurs restant.

"Je vais bien, je vais bien," dit-il à bout de souffle.

Quelqu'un tira la tête de Steve de ses mains et mit immédiatement ses lèvres sur sa joue. «Je sais que vous n'allez pas bien," dit une voix féminine près de son oreille. Steve gémis. Natasha.

Les Vengeurs se pressèrent autour de Steve et l'attira dans une étreinte de groupe. Tony se posa sur ses genoux, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Steve tandis que Clint passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Thor tira Steve sur ses genoux, murmurant des histoires de plus heureux lendemain. Bruce enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de Steve.

Natasha caressa sa joue et son nez, en essuyant ses larmes.

"Ne vous retenez pas," dit Clint, faisant courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Steve.

«Nous sommes là», dit Thor avec détermination.

"Vous pouvez me faire confiance», ajouta Bruce.

"Vous pouvez nous faire confiance», dit Tony farouchement, en serrant Steve.

"Vous ne serez pas seul», chuchota Natasha.

Et avec cela, Steve se laissa aller.

~. ~

«C'était un enfer cette nuit, n'est-ce pas?"

Steve se réveilla dans son lit, à la recherche confusément de son environnement. "Hmm?"

Natasha entra dans sa chambre, un sourire ornant son visage. «Bruce vous a emmené au lit après avoir passé la nuit dernière avec nous,» dit-elle. En voyant son expression, elle rajouta "Vous m'avez, nous avez inquiété."

"Ouais, je suis désolé," Steve s'assit et se massa le cou.

Natasha lui donna un petit sourire et commença à sortir de la chambre

"Tu sais, tu me la rappelle», dit-il. Natasha fit une pause.

«Vraiment?" demanda t-elle, le dos toujours tourné.

Steve pris une grande respiration. "Ouais. Elle est belle, mortel, ne prend pas les personnes pour de la merde. Ses yeux brillent toujours, son sourire est à tuer. Mon Dieu, Tasha, vous me la rappelez tellement."

Natasha prit une grande inspiration. Elle retourna dans la chambre, ferma la porte et s'assit à côté de Steve sur son lit. Elle coucha sa tête sur son épaule et passa son bras autour de lui.

"Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de l'embrasser de la façon dont j'ai toujours rêvé" admit-il, il coucha sa tête au-dessus de la sienne. "Et maintenant, je ne le ferai jamais."

Natasha tiqua. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se redressa et croisa le regard avec Steve.

«Embrasse-moi».

Les yeux de Steve s'agrandirent. "Qu-quoi?"

"Vous avez dit, je vous rappelle Peggy», dit-elle, les yeux très calmes, « et vous n'avez pas eu la chance de l'embrasser de la façon dont vous le voulez." Natasha mit une de ses mains sur les joues de Steve, le caressant avec son pouce. "Alors, voici votre chance. Embrasse-moi de la même manière que tu aurais embrassé Peggy».

"Nat-"

« C'est bon," Natasha toucha le nez de Steve, son souffle effleuraient ses lèvres.

Et ils se sont embrassés.

C'était bizarre au début, Steve a eu dû mal à trouver le bon angle et Natasha était hésitante, apparemment peu disposés à aller plus loin.

Mais après quelques secondes, Steve trouva le bon angle et ils se sont embrassés plus passionnément. Steve entrelacés ses doigts dans les cheveux roux de Natasha, alors qu'elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Steve se mordit la lèvre, et ouvrit la bouche, poussant sa langue sur les lèvres de Natasha.

Natasha gémit et ouvrit la bouche. "Dieu, je ne savais pas que vous étiez de type impulsif."

Steve inhala en réponse, et Natasha se mit au-dessus de lui, les poussant tous les deux dans le lit. Leurs langues se déplacés ensemble dans un tango de feu, et Dieu, c'était tout ce que Steve aurait pu souhaiter, mais en mieux.

Soudain, Natasha recula, à la grande confusion de Steve. Elle se leva, son expression stoïque et commença à quitter la salle.

"Nat-"

« Ceci n'est jamais arrivé», dit-elle, en marchant rapidement hors de la salle.

Elle ne devait pas sentir de cette façon.

L'amour c'était pour les enfants, après tout.

* * *

Donnez moi vos impressions sur ce chapitre. Les reviews font toujours plaisir :)

Sinon merci aux personnes qui me suivent et demain Iron Man 2!


	14. Surnoms

**Désolé de poster ce chapitre que maintenant. J'ai eu un emploi du temps assez chargé et de plus j'ai commencé à écrire une autre fic: Avengeover.**

* * *

«Excusez-moi, madame, mais pouvez-vous me donner ce paquet de biscuits?"

Natasha soupira. "Steve, combien de fois dois-je vous dire que vous n'avez pas besoin de m'appeler madame? Cela me fait sentir comme une vieille dame. Appelez-moi Natasha."

Steve rougit. "Bon d'accord, euh, Miss Natasha."

Natasha jette un paquet de biscuits Ritz à Steve et il lui sourit, reconnaissante. «Merci madame."

"Oh mon Dieu, quand es ce que cela s'arrêtera?" les yeux de Natasha critiquèrent Steve, en soupirant.

«Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, Mada-Natasha», répond-il, en mangeant à la hâte quelques biscuits.

Natasha fit une pause alors qu'elle alluma la machine à café. "D'où vient toute cette histoire de madame? Est-ce la chose des années 1940?"

Steve soupira et s'assoit à la table, en faisant des petits tas de craquers Ritz. «C'est un truc militaire. Si vous devez appelé une personne de l'autorité par leur nom ou si vous refusé de les appeler madame ou monsieur, vous serez sévèrement puni."

Natasha rit, se versa une tasse de café et une de chocolat chaud pour Steve et s'assit à côté de lui sur la table. «Je ne punirais pas moins que la personne soit vraiment, vraiment mauvaise,» dit-elle en lui tendant une tasse avec des guimauves. Steve acquiesça, mais garda les yeux sur les biscuits.

«Steve», dit Natasha, en posant sa main sur la sienne, lui faisant une pause sa quête de craquers. "Je te fais confiance. Ok? Je ne peux insister assez sur ce point- la Veuve Noire à confiance en vous. Je vais donc vous laisser un privilège que seul Clint a. Prêt?"

Steve hocha la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur la main de Natasha. «Prêt».

«Je vais vous laisser," Natasha prit une profonde inspiration, "de m'appeler avec autant de surnoms que vous le désirez. Nat, Tash, Tasha, ce que vous voulez. Sauf Natalie, je déteste ça. Mais autrement», sourit Natasha, "je vous laisse le champ libre. Profitez-en. Je ne donne pas ces possibilités fréquemment. Faites en bon usage."

«Je prévois, mada-Nat."

Natasha leva un sourcil au-dérapant presque. "On y est presque, soldat. Ce surnom est pas mal".

Steve sourit et avala son chocolat chaud. «J'essaie».

* * *

**A / N: NOTE DE L'AUTEUR IMPORTANT -**

**Tout d'abord, je dois dire que chaque chapitre est son propre one shot. Comme dans, il ne se rapporte à aucun des autres chapitres, sauf si indiqué. Bien que je puisse écrire quelques chapitres qui se suivent: comme ce qui s'est passé après le baiser ivre de Steve et de Natasha, après Natasha ai chanté sa chanson à Steve, ce que les Avengers ont fait pendant leur tournée de neige, ou bien récemment, ce qui s'est passé après la tentative ratée de Steve pour obtenir plus Peggy en embrassant Nat.**


	15. Starbuck

«Depuis votre résurrection de l'Arctique, êtes vous déjà allé à un Starbuck coffee?"

Steve leva un sourcil à l'espionne rousse, qui était déjà vêtu d'une tenue d'automne. «Vous avez l'intention de me persuader d'y aller?"

"Vous l'aurez deviné," Natasha sourit dans une manière dont Tony serait fiers. "Mais je suis sérieuse, es-tu déjà allé à un Starbuck?»

«Je n'aime pas vraiment le café», avoue Steve. «J'aime plutôt le chocolat chaud."

Natasha rit. "Ils mettent de la crème fouettée sur le dessus de leur chocolat chaud."

Les yeux de Steve s'élargirent. «Allons-y."

~. ~

"Puis-je avoir un grand Café Américano ..."

Steve pâlit au jargon qui volait de la bouche de Natasha, toisant le menu avec une confusion absolue. "Nat ...?"

Natasha se détourna du barman, qui avait écrit sa commande sur le gobelet. "Steve?"

Steve montrait du doigt le menu. "Qu'es ce que un grand? Es-ce que c'est un code militaire de quelque sorte?"

«Pas du tout», répondit Natasha, en gloussant. "Starbuck aiment utiliser des noms différents pour les tailles de leurs tasses. Plutôt que de petites, moyennes et grandes, ils utilisent grande et venti».

"Oh!" Les yeux de Steve s'égayèrent en ayant presque compris. "Donc, grande est l'équivalent d'une petite?"

"Non, grande est l'équivalent d'un milieu», explique Natasha patiemment. "Tall est l'équivalent d'une petite Venti est l'équivalent d'un grand."

"Suivant en ligne!"

Natasha sourit et lui tapota sur son dos. « Tout va bien soldat »

"O-Ouais, bien sûr," dit Steve qui se mit face au barman pour passer sa commande.

"Bonjour, bienvenue à Starbucks, que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui?" demanda le barman en battant des cils vers le capitaine.

"Euh ..." Steve dit, et tira immédiatement les yeux nerveux à Natasha, qui avait ramassé son Café Américano du compteur. La rouquine lui donna un sourire amusé et articula deux mots: chocolat chaud.

Ok. Alors voilà de quoi il s'agissait.

«Salut, madame, euh, je voudrais un ... euh, c'est quoi le mot pour un petit?"

Avant que le barman ne puisse répondre, Natasha parla "un tall. Il aimerait un grand classique" elle se coupa en faisant un geste pour que Steve finisse sa phrase.

"Chocolat chaud", dit-il. "Avec de la crème fouettée, s'il vous plaît."

La barman écrit sa commande, en lançant un regard meurtrier à Natacha. Natasha répondis de son habituel regard de veuve noire et la barman avala sa salive, détournant son attention vers Steve. "Ce sera 4,15 $, jeune homme. Prenez-le au comptoir là-bas. Suivant!"

Natasha prie le bras de Steve et les deux se dirigèrent vers le comptoir.

"Merci de m'avoir sauvée," répondit Steve avec gratitude.

Natasha prit une gorgée de son Café Américano et lui souri. "Pas de problème, Cap! Ce fut un plaisir."

Steve prit son chocolat chaud, et ils sortirent du Starbuck, saisissant la chaleur de leurs gobelets respectifs.

«Alors que pensez-tu de ton chocolat chaud?» demanda Natasha, en avalant le reste de son Café Américano et le jeta dans la poubelle.

Steve souri. "Il a un goût incroyable. La crème fouettée va très bien avec le chocolat chaud."

Natasha marchait pensivement pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'un magasin soit en vue. "Eh bien, si vous aimez vraiment la crème fouettée, nous allons aller à ce magasin en acheter. Nous pourrions aussi acheter des paquets de chocolat chaud."

Les yeux de Steve s'éclairèrent. «C'est une bonne idée! J'espère que ce n'est pas aussi ridiculement cher qu'à Starbuck".

Natasha rie. «Eh bien, vous ne saurez jamais».


	16. Japadogs et Central Park

"Hé, tu veux aller faire une promenade?"

Natasha regarda par-dessus ses lunettes de lecture pour voir Steve, qui a tenait sa veste penaud. «Je ne me souviens pas te l'avoir donné,» dit-elle, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Steve rougit. «Je faisais la lessive."

Natasha sourit. "Normalement, je t'aurais tué si tu étais quelqu'un d'autre, mais peu de gens peuvent me tromper, donc," dit-elle, en mettant le livre Orgueil et Préjugés sur son comptoir et en enlevant ses lunettes. «Allons-y."

"Eh bien," dit-il en tendant à Natasha sa veste. "Allons y pour ce rendez-vous si intimidant!"

Natasha grogna. "Tu traine souvent avec Thor, n'est-ce pas?"

"Peut-être», dit-il, en reliant son bras dans le sien.

Comme les deux héros faisaient leur chemin hors de la tour, Natasha marqua une pause. «Où allons-nous exactement?"

Steve sourit. "Je connais un endroit."

~. ~

"Боже мой" Natasha inspira. Elle regardait son hot-dog, incrédule. «C'est incroyable! Comment connaissez-vous cet endroit?"

Steve mordit son hot-dog et sourit. "Clint m'en a parlé."

Natasha ne put s'empêcher de gémir comme elle mordit dans son hot-dog. Steve l'avait emmenée à un endroit appelé Japadog, et Natasha remercia Clint par la pensée.

"Tu aimes le hot-dog croquette?" demanda Steve malicieusement, en mordant un autre morceau de son hot-dog et en s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette.

Natasha sourit, Steve était vraiment la quintessence de la politesse. «Bien sur! J'adore les frites et la sauce! Et toi que penses-tu de ton amoureux hot-dog? Es ce que tu aime bien la sauce au fromage?"

"Bien sûr," Steve lécha tout le fromage sur le dessus. C'étais tellement anti-Captain América que Natasha laisse échapper un sourire.

Une fois leurs hot-dogs mangés, le couple se promenait avec ce temps d'automne frisquet.

«C'était tellement amusant», Natasha sourit, le vent mordant ses joues.

"Oh, vraiment?" demanda Steve, un sourire malicieux tirant ses lèvres. "Eh bien, alors vous allez aimer ce qui est prévu dans le magasin», dit-il en saisissant sa main dans la sienne.

~. ~

"Central Park? Vraiment, Steve?"

«Allez, Tash, es-tu déjà allé à Centra Park juste pour t'amuser et pas pour une bataille?" dit-il en faisant la moue.

Natasha soupira. «Tu as de la chance que je t'aime."

Steve sourit de toutes ses dents et montra des enfants chevauchant un carrousel. "Nat, peut-on monter?"

Natasha ne dit rien et le suivit vers le carrousel (de la mort, ajoute-elle dans sa tête amusée) et se rangea dans la queue, riant intérieurement à l'expression excité de Steve.

"Je n'ai jamais été en mesure de me permettre d'aller sur un carrousel", dit-il.

Natasha serra son épaule. "Je suppose que c'est nos deux premières fois», dit-elle. «Je pense que je redouter ce bonheur."

La queue avança plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé et les deux furent propulsés dans le monde des chevaux de bois, pour le plus grand bonheur de Steve.

«J'ai toujours voulu vivre l'expérience de choisir un cheval», dit-il, en escaladant sur un étalon noir. Il caresse sa crinière (en plastique), enfouissant sa joue dedans. "Salut le cheval, quel est ton nom?"

Natasha sourit, impressionné par la gentillesse du capitaine et monta sur l'étalon noir à côté du sien.

"C'est parti!"

~. ~

"Alors, tu as trouvé cela amusant?"

Natasha hocha la tête vertigineusement. «Oui, mais je n'ai pas tout à fait profité de tourner pour Dieu sait combien de temps."

Steve rit. «C'est la pensée qui compte."

Il commençait à faire sombre, et le parc avait été presque abandonné, sauf pour quelques vendeurs de hot-dogs qui tentaient de vendre leurs derniers hot-dogs à cette heure de la journée. Natasha serra son bras avec celui de Steve, et les deux se dirigeaient vers la sortie quand soudain, une aire de jeux est entrée en vision périphérique de Natasha.

Elle s'arrêta alors que Steve la tirait vers la sortie. "Nat, c'est quoi?"

Natasha ne répondit pas, elle laissa simplement son regard sur le terrain de jeux.

Steve suivit son regard et sourit. Il saisit sa main et la conduisit vers la cour de récréation. "En fait, je n'ai jamais joué sur un terrain de jeu."

Les yeux de Natasha s'égayèrent mais seulement pendant un moment avant qu'elle revienne à son expression stoïque habituelle. "Moi non plus."

Steve aida Natasha sur l'équipement et regarda plus attentivement l'équipement.

"Cela n'a pas l'air stable», dit-elle.

Elle prit une corde dans sa poche, l'a jeta de l'autre côté et se dirigea vers l'autre côté, avec l'aisance occasionnelle.

Steve regardait incrédule comment Natasha roula jusqu'à la corde raide et la remit dans sa poche de jeans. "Nat, il est censé être en mouvement,» dit-il, en sautant sur le pont, qui vacilla d'un côté à l'autre. Il laissa échapper un éclat de rire et tendit la main à Natasha, qui regardait avec méfiance. «C'est amusant, Nat! Pas de pièges! Croyez-moi! "

Natasha pris sa main et immédiatement la tira sur le pont à bascule.

Encore en lui tenant la main, Steve sépara ses pieds dans une position parallèle et bougea ses hanches de gauche à droite, ce qui faisait vaciller le pont. «Allez, Nat! Vit un peu!"

"Tant que tu me tiens», marmonna Natasha en tendant son autre main pour le super soldat.

Steve la saisit et Natasha imita ce qu'il avait fait auparavant. Étonnamment, une fois qu'elle avait finalement obtenu la sensation de celui-ci, elle était... Amusée. Elle rit avec Steve comme ils se tenaient l'un sur l'autre, le pont s'agitant en dessous d'eux.

"Hey, viens on fait la course jusqu'aux balançoires!" s'exclama Steve joyeusement, tirant Natasha vers lui.

Natasha se laissa tirer mais s'arrêta devant les balançoires. «Je ne sais vraiment pas comment monter et me balancer, "admit-elle en rougissant.

«Je vais vous apprendre," dit Steve. "Assieds-toi et je te pousse."

Natasha haussa un sourcil. "Tu vas me poussez?"

"Je te pousserai," dit-il. "Upsy-daisy, Nat!"

Natasha s'assoit sur la balançoire, en armant un fusil si nécessaire. Mais Steve s'en tient à sa promesse et la poussa vers le haut, et Natasha s 'émerveilla.

C'était comme si elle…volait.

Cela ne ressemblait pas au vol lors de la première invasion de Loki. Comme un oiseau fixant ses ailes vers le ciel, regardant les environs.

Et pour la première fois depuis une éternité, elle se sentait innocente.

Steve arrêta de la pousser et s'assis sur la balançoire à côté d'elle. «Dix dollars que je peux aller plus haut que vous."

Natasha rit. "Vous pensez vraiment que vous pouvez battre la Veuve Noire?"

«Je suis Captain America, après tout," dit-il, se poussant jusqu'à la hauteur de Natasha.

"Persuadez-moi » gloussa t-elle.

Une fois que Steve donna à Natasha dix dollars en raison de son échec épique, les deux se dirigèrent vers la tour Stark riant tout le long du chemin.

«C'est rafraîchissant d'agir comme un enfant pour une fois», avoua Natasha. "Merci de m'avoir emmené avec vous. Vous êtes un grand ami."

Le sourire de Steve hésita sur le mot ami, mais impulsivement il se rapprocha longe de la rousse. «C'est un jeu d'enfant, après tout."


	17. Regards

Tout commença avec un regard.

Steve était épuisé, (qui ne serait pas épuisée après avoir combattu un demi-dieu maniaque et son armée), sa tête battait le rythme de chaque bouchée de son shawarma aussi dur que du bois. Pourtant, il souriait, essayant d'être de bonne humeur devant ses collègues.

Bien que le sentiment fût admirable, ce n'était certainement pas assez pour tromper l'attention de la Veuve Noire.

Ses yeux d'émeraude s'arrêtèrent sur le corps épuisé. La rousse se regarda sans vergogne les traits du capitaine, et identifier la fatigue et la douleur. Il semblait que Steve avait senti son regard fixe, puisque ses yeux furent happés dans ceux de Natasha.

Les deux échangèrent un long regard plein de tension. Steve se mordit les lèvres et les yeux de Natasha s'égarèrent sur ses lèvres et en admira la rougeur. Elle se demandait si ses lèvres étaient aussi lisses qu'elles…

Non, non. Natasha dévia son regard loin de Captain America et devient soudainement intéressé par la conversation de Clint et Tony.

L'amour était pour les enfants. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne devait pas.

Au moins, c'est ce que se dit-elle une fois que Steve laissa sortir un léger rire que Natasha répondit en se léchant les lèvres.


	18. One Direction

Tout avait commencé assez innocemment.

Steve et Natasha étaient juste dans leur magasin HMV local (magasin de DVD, de CD, magazine), au rayon musique quand soudain une personne cria juste derrière eux.

Les deux héros se retournèrent, surpris, et se trouvèrent face à face avec un groupe géant de filles. En voyant leurs visages, la foule commença à crier dix fois plus fort.

"J'avais raison! C'était le cul de Captain America!" dit une voix quelque part au sein du groupe.

Steve resta immobile, regardant fixement le groupe de filles abasourdi.

La rousse, prit rapidement la situation en main et attrapa Steve par le bras. La paire courue hors du magasin, la foule sur leurs talons.

"Вот дерьмо, (merde)"maudit Natasha, qui s'accrochait à Steve plus étroitement. «Nous devons les semer."

"Tu crois ?"Souffla Steve en regardant derrière lui, la foule était toujours derrière eux et hurlait.

Les yeux de Natasha brillèrent quand elle vit Madison Square Garden. "Je pense que je peux avoir un plan d'attaque, soldat."

Les deux coururent vers le stade et par chance, une ruelle menant à une porte ouverte apparut à leur droite.

Natasha souffla silencieusement et la paire se retourna, ils étaient à une bonne dizaine de pieds de la foule maintenant. Les deux coururent en bas de la ruelle et entrèrent, en claquant la porte derrière eux.

Une fois qu'ils entendirent les cris passaient, ils partagèrent un soupir de soulagement, le dos appuyé contre la porte.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent le bruit de pas et de voix fortes venir.

Natasha et Steve se regardèrent, alarmée et rentrèrent dans un dressing. Puis ils fermèrent la porte à clé.

"Qu'allons-nous faire?" demanda Steve, lorgnant sur les costumes.

Natasha regarda l'étagère, les yeux pétillants. "Regardez autour de vous, Steve c'est le rêve d'un espion! Il y a un choix de déguisement illimité!".

Steve sourit à l'enthousiasme de Natasha. "Alors comment allons nous, nous déguiser?"

Natasha regarda sur le plateau et choisit deux sweats qui avaient un cœur avec écrit à l'intérieur "1D", avec des pantalons de survêtement noir. La rouquine donna le sweat avec le drapeau de l'Angleterre à Steve et prit le sweat noir pour elle-même.

Steve poussa un petit cri alors qu'il mettait son sweat, désespéré. «C'est comme si je trahissais mon pays", gémit-il, avant que Natasha arrive et tire sur sa capuche.

La paire mirent les pantalons de survêtement par-dessus leurs pantalons et mirent des lunettes de soleil pour cacher leurs visages. Ils tirent chacun leurs capuchons respectifs sur leurs têtes et se regardèrent dans le miroir.

Steve regarda vers le bas de son sweat-shirt, confus. "Quel est ce 1D?"

Natasha haussa les épaules. "Je suppose que nous allons le découvrir."

Les deux déverrouillèrent la porte et sortirent tranquillement de la salle. Une fois qu'ils avaient atteint la porte qu'ils avaient traversée un peu plus tôt, les deux se tapèrent dans les mains.

«Mission accomplie», chuchota Steve.

Mais il avait parlé trop vite.

"Hé, vous deux! Ne bougez plus!"

La paire se figea, se retournant pour faire face à un garde de sécurité robuste, un regard menaçant sur son visage. «Où pensez-vous aller? Vous êtes censé être sur scène!"

«Excusez-moi?" demanda Steve d'une voix rauque.

"Vous êtes les remplaçants des danseurs, nous vous avons cherché partout! Le concert commence dans deux heures et vous devez être déjà sur scène! Maintenant, venez!"

Steve et Natasha se regardèrent pendant un moment. Comme Natasha étais une espionne et avait l'habitude de traiter avec des hommes comme cela, Steve la laissa prendre les rênes.

"Nous ne pouvons vraiment pas Monsieur," dit-elle, avec l'innocence d'un pétunia. "Vous voyez, mon ami est nauséeux en ce moment et j'ai vraiment besoin de l'amener à un médecin."

L'agent observait Steve, qui faisait de son mieux pour avoir la même expression de Tony quand il avait une gueule de bois. Il l'avait travaillé. Le gardien leur fit signe de partir en soupirant.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, les deux, toujours vêtus de leur sweats avec un cœur 1D, sortirent triomphalement, presque convaincus qu'ils ne courraient plus aucun danger. Mais ils se retrouvèrent face à face avec la foule, qu'ils avaient échappée plus tôt.

Or, ce n'était pas le même groupe, car ils ont à peine remarqué les deux héros, toutes les filles dans la foule arboraient les mêmes logos '1 D 'qui se trouvaient sur leurs sweat.

"D'accord," murmura Steve à Natasha, dans la crainte d'attirer une centaine de fille. "Quel est ce '1 D '?"

"One Direction!"

Les cris percèrent les tympans des deux héros.

Natasha grimaça. "Je suppose qu'on a trouvé notre réponse», dit-elle, en l'entrainant dans la foule.

Le couple vit cinq jeunes hommes sortirent d'une limousine, souriant à la foule.

"A en juger par les cris," cria Natasha en montrant la foule "Je suppose que ces gars-là sont un groupe appelé One Direction et sont très populaires parmi les adolescentes. Et-oh», Natasha écouta attentivement les paroles d'une fille crier. «Leur chanson populaire semble être appelé« What Makes You Beautiful. "

«Bon à savoir», dit Steve. La paire regarda le quintet de garçons marcher vers l'entrée principale du Madison Square Garden.

Steve et Natasha regardaient les One Direction faire leur chemin dans le théâtre quand tout à coup, une petite fille qui devait avoir pas plus de quatorze ans sauta de nulle part sur le garçon aux cheveux bouclés.

Un silence tomba sur la foule alors que la fille léchait rapidement la joue du garçon, Steve rougit, enfouissant sa tête dans l'épaule de Natasha.

«Je ne veux pas voir ça," marmonna-t-il.

«Pour moi vous êtes tout», murmura la jeune fille, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux du garçon aux cheveux bouclés. Un soupir éclata dans foule quand la fille pressa ses lèvres sur celles du garçon et força sa langue dans sa bouche. Une fois qu'ils se séparèrent, la jeune fille déplaça ses lèvres vers son cou. "Salut," chuchota-t-elle. «Je suis April et je suis au-delà de vos rêves les plus fous."

"Euh, salut," répondit le garçon aux cheveux bouclés, poussant April hors de son visage. "Je suis Harry et je voudrais avoir mon espace personnel, merci."

"Pourquoi devriez-vous," respira April. "Les gars, vous avez changé ma vie. Permettez-moi de vous remercier pour cela", dit-elle, en feuilletant ses cheveux sur son épaule de manière séduisante.

Harry avait seulement une seconde avant de rejoindre ses amis du groupe avant qu'April lui saute dessus à nouveau, en s'accrochant à ses fesses.

Steve leva la tête de l'épaule de Natasha et établi un contact visuel avec une fille qui semblait le reconnaitre, dans la même lignée qu'April.

"Nat?"dit-il en donnant un coup de coude à la rousse.

"Hmm?"Souffla-t-elle, les yeux toujours rivé sur April et Harry.

"Je pense que nous ferions mieux d'y aller maintenant", dit-il, en tirant sur son bras.

"Pourquoi"

"OH MON DIEU C'EST CAPTAIN AMERICA!"

La paire se regarda.

"COURS!"

* * *

**Je pense mettre une fois pas semaine un chapitre, ou plus, merci encore pour les personnes qui me suivent.**

**Laissez une review !**


	19. Album Photo

"Hé, tu veux aller faire une promenade?"

Natasha regarda par-dessus ses lunettes de lecture pour voir Steve, qui a tenait sa veste penaud. «Je ne me souviens pas te l'avoir donné,» dit-elle, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Steve rougit. «Je faisais la lessive."

Natasha sourit. "Normalement, je t'aurais tué si tu étais quelqu'un d'autre, mais peu de gens peuvent me tromper, donc," dit-elle, en mettant le livre Orgueil et Préjugés sur son comptoir et en enlevant ses lunettes. «Allons-y."

"Eh bien," dit-il en tendant à Natasha sa veste. "Allons y pour ce rendez-vous si intimidant!"

Natasha grogna. "Tu traine souvent avec Thor, n'est-ce pas?"

"Peut-être», dit-il, en reliant son bras dans le sien.

Comme les deux héros faisaient leur chemin hors de la tour, Natasha marqua une pause. «Où allons-nous exactement?"

Steve sourit. "Je connais un endroit."

~. ~

"Боже мой" Natasha inspira. Elle regardait son hot-dog, incrédule. «C'est incroyable! Comment connaissez-vous cet endroit?"

Steve mordit son hot-dog et sourit. "Clint m'en a parlé."

Natasha ne put s'empêcher de gémir comme elle mordit dans son hot-dog. Steve l'avait emmenée à un endroit appelé Japadog, et Natasha remercia Clint par la pensée.

"Tu aimes le hot-dog croquette?" demanda Steve malicieusement, en mordant un autre morceau de son hot-dog et en s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette.

Natasha sourit, Steve était vraiment la quintessence de la politesse. «Bien sur! J'adore les frites et la sauce! Et toi que penses-tu de ton amoureux hot-dog? Es ce que tu aime bien la sauce au fromage?"

"Bien sûr," Steve lécha tout le fromage sur le dessus. C'étais tellement anti-Captain América que Natasha laisse échapper un sourire.

Une fois leurs hot-dogs mangés, le couple se promenait avec ce temps d'automne frisquet.

«C'était tellement amusant», Natasha sourit, le vent mordant ses joues.

"Oh, vraiment?" demanda Steve, un sourire malicieux tirant ses lèvres. "Eh bien, alors vous allez aimer ce qui est prévu dans le magasin», dit-il en saisissant sa main dans la sienne.

~. ~

"Central Park? Vraiment, Steve?"

«Allez, Tash, es-tu déjà allé à Centra Park juste pour t'amuser et pas pour une bataille?" dit-il en faisant la moue.

Natasha soupira. «Tu as de la chance que je t'aime."

Steve sourit de toutes ses dents et montra des enfants chevauchant un carrousel. "Nat, peut-on monter?"

Natasha ne dit rien et le suivit vers le carrousel (de la mort, ajoute-elle dans sa tête amusée) et se rangea dans la queue, riant intérieurement à l'expression excité de Steve.

"Je n'ai jamais été en mesure de me permettre d'aller sur un carrousel", dit-il.

Natasha serra son épaule. "Je suppose que c'est nos deux premières fois», dit-elle. «Je pense que je redouter ce bonheur."

La queue avança plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé et les deux furent propulsés dans le monde des chevaux de bois, pour le plus grand bonheur de Steve.

«J'ai toujours voulu vivre l'expérience de choisir un cheval», dit-il, en escaladant sur un étalon noir. Il caresse sa crinière (en plastique), enfouissant sa joue dedans. "Salut le cheval, quel est ton nom?"

Natasha sourit, impressionné par la gentillesse du capitaine et monta sur l'étalon noir à côté du sien.

"C'est parti!"

~. ~

"Alors, tu as trouvé cela amusant?"

Natasha hocha la tête vertigineusement. «Oui, mais je n'ai pas tout à fait profité de tourner pour Dieu sait combien de temps."

Steve rit. «C'est la pensée qui compte."

Il commençait à faire sombre, et le parc avait été presque abandonné, sauf pour quelques vendeurs de hot-dogs qui tentaient de vendre leurs derniers hot-dogs à cette heure de la journée. Natasha serra son bras avec celui de Steve, et les deux se dirigeaient vers la sortie quand soudain, une aire de jeux est entrée en vision périphérique de Natasha.

Elle s'arrêta alors que Steve la tirait vers la sortie. "Nat, c'est quoi?"

Natasha ne répondit pas, elle laissa simplement son regard sur le terrain de jeux.

Steve suivit son regard et sourit. Il saisit sa main et la conduisit vers la cour de récréation. "En fait, je n'ai jamais joué sur un terrain de jeu."

Les yeux de Natasha s'égayèrent mais seulement pendant un moment avant qu'elle revienne à son expression stoïque habituelle. "Moi non plus."

Steve aida Natasha sur l'équipement et regarda plus attentivement l'équipement.

"Cela n'a pas l'air stable», dit-elle.

Elle prit une corde dans sa poche, l'a jeta de l'autre côté et se dirigea vers l'autre côté, avec l'aisance occasionnelle.

Steve regardait incrédule comment Natasha roula jusqu'à la corde raide et la remit dans sa poche de jeans. "Nat, il est censé être en mouvement,» dit-il, en sautant sur le pont, qui vacilla d'un côté à l'autre. Il laissa échapper un éclat de rire et tendit la main à Natasha, qui regardait avec méfiance. «C'est amusant, Nat! Pas de pièges! Croyez-moi! "

Natasha pris sa main et immédiatement la tira sur le pont à bascule.

Encore en lui tenant la main, Steve sépara ses pieds dans une position parallèle et bougea ses hanches de gauche à droite, ce qui faisait vaciller le pont. «Allez, Nat! Vit un peu!"

"Tant que tu me tiens», marmonna Natasha en tendant son autre main pour le super soldat.

Steve la saisit et Natasha imita ce qu'il avait fait auparavant. Étonnamment, une fois qu'elle avait finalement obtenu la sensation de celui-ci, elle était... Amusée. Elle rit avec Steve comme ils se tenaient l'un sur l'autre, le pont s'agitant en dessous d'eux.

"Hey, viens on fait la course jusqu'aux balançoires!" s'exclama Steve joyeusement, tirant Natasha vers lui.

Natasha se laissa tirer mais s'arrêta devant les balançoires. «Je ne sais vraiment pas comment monter et me balancer, "admit-elle en rougissant.

«Je vais vous apprendre," dit Steve. "Assieds-toi et je te pousse."

Natasha haussa un sourcil. "Tu vas me poussez?"

"Je te pousserai," dit-il. "Upsy-daisy, Nat!"

Natasha s'assoit sur la balançoire, en armant un fusil si nécessaire. Mais Steve s'en tient à sa promesse et la poussa vers le haut, et Natasha s 'émerveilla.

C'était comme si elle…volait.

Cela ne ressemblait pas au vol lors de la première invasion de Loki. Comme un oiseau fixant ses ailes vers le ciel, regardant les environs.

Et pour la première fois depuis une éternité, elle se sentait innocente.

Steve arrêta de la pousser et s'assis sur la balançoire à côté d'elle. «Dix dollars que je peux aller plus haut que vous."

Natasha rit. "Vous pensez vraiment que vous pouvez battre la Veuve Noire?"

«Je suis Captain America, après tout," dit-il, se poussant jusqu'à la hauteur de Natasha.

"Persuadez-moi » gloussa t-elle.

Une fois que Steve donna à Natasha dix dollars en raison de son échec épique, les deux se dirigèrent vers la tour Stark riant tout le long du chemin.

«C'est rafraîchissant d'agir comme un enfant pour une fois», avoua Natasha. "Merci de m'avoir emmené avec vous. Vous êtes un grand ami."

Le sourire de Steve hésita sur le mot ami, mais impulsivement il se rapprocha longe de la rousse. «C'est un jeu d'enfant, après tout."


End file.
